Rise of Destiny : Fantasy world
by Shiro no echi
Summary: Haruno Sakura seorang Magician tak berbakat suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang pemuda merubah hidup nya. (gk pandai bikin sumary)
1. chapter 1

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Romance. fantasy. Gaje.Typo. agak mainstream. humor. dll.

Chapter 1

 **Duuum!**

Terjadi ledakan hebat di sebuah pulau di tengah laut. ledakan itu bahkan menciptakan gelobang kejut hingga mampu membuat obak kecil.

" waow... itu luar biasa.. ! "

Ucap kagum seorang pemuda berparas tampan berambut kuning jabrik sebahu yang bernama Naruto Namikaze. untuk penampilan nya dia memakai baju hitam celana hitam dan sebuah jubah putih bertuliskan [Asgardian] di dada nya.

 **" GOAAARRRR! "**

Raungan kuat dan memekikan telinga dari mahluk yang dinamakan [Divine Beast] berbentuk singa berkepala dua dan bersayap burung merpati. rupanya pemuda bernama Naruto itu sedang melawan [Divine Beast] sedirian di pulau yang tak berpenghuni itu.

" maaf saja.. tapi akan kuselesaikan secepatnya ..."

Ucap Naruto. tubuh nya nya berasap pertanda Naruto memasuki mode serius. kedua lengan Naruto terbakar api. tapi walaupun begitu Naruto tidak merasakan sakit atau kepanasan. karena itu adalah sihir nya yang terbuat dari [Mana] milik nya.

Naruto adalah penyihir clas [ Mage Wizard Knight] yang berasal dari kerajaan langit[Asgard]. satu dari sekian banyak kerajaan besar di dunia fantasy ini. ia juga murid dari [Asgardian Akademi] sekolah sihir terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Naruto melompat keudara dengan satu tangan nya di angat kebelakang. Naruto berkonsentrasi penuh memusatkan [Mana] nya. di telapak tangan nya dan membentuk bola sihir api sebesar ban mobil.

" dengan ini berakhir sudah..[Fire ball : explosion] "

Ucap Naruto sambil melempar bola api kearah [Divine Beast] itu. bola api milik Naruto melesat dengan cepat sangat cepat kearah mahluk itu.

 **Duuuuuum!**

Ledakan yang besar dan sangat kuat akibat sihir Naruto. menciptakan gelombang kejut yang sangat dasyat dan mampu mambuat ombak besar bahkan setangah dari pulau itu sudah lenyap.

" hmm dengan begini ..selesai sudah "

Ucap pelan Naruto. ia memdarat dengan sempuran di sisa pulau yg tersisa akibat ledakan tadi.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya. setelah debu bekas ledakan tadi menghilang. Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa yang bercaha itu adalah..

" hhhh Sial...!"

 **Duuuuuum!**

Ledakan yang lebih hebat dari tadi seketika melenyapkan sisa pulau itu bahkan membuat gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat hingga membuat ombak yang sangat besar dan beruntungnya itu terjadi di tengah laut jadi tidak ada korban jiwa.

Setelah ledakan besar itu hanya tersisa puing puing pepohonan dari pulau tadi yang mengambang di laut. terlihat di salah satu batang pohon kelapa terdapat tubuh manusia di atas nya dengan keadaan memperihatinkan. siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Namikaze.

 **Kerajaan api [konoha]**

Kerajaan api salah satu dari sekian banyak kerajaan terbesar di dunia Fantasy. Konoha memiliki banyak kota besar dan desa desa kecil. yang semuanya berpusat pada pemerintahan kerajaan api.

Di pingiran kerajaan api terdapat kota besar bernama [Lotus Town] kota itu juga masuk kedalam jajaran pemerintahan kerajaan api. [Lotus Town] juga pusat dari segala tansaksi jual beli antar kerajaan api dengan kerajaan lain. dengan kata lain kota besar itu adalah akar dari kerajaan api.

~Cange scane~

" SAKURAAAAAAAA~ BANGUUUN! "

Terdengar suara teriakan nyaring yang mengema di sebuah rumah di kota Lotus.

" Uwaaaaa iya Kaa-san! "

Teriak seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno dari dalam kamar tidur nya.

~Sakura pov~

" Uwaaaaa iya Kaa-san! "

Aduh telingaku sakit mendengar suara cempreng dari ibuku. ya mau bagaimana lagi. mau tidak mau aku harus bangun. walaupun ini masih pagi sih. aku tarkejut saat melihat jam wekerku ternyata menunjukan angka 08 : 45 menit. sial aku terlambat pantas saja ibu berteriak sampai segitunya.

Aku langsung bangun dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. setelah itu aku membuka semua bajuku. aku berkaca di dalam kamar mandiku sebelum berendam. wow aku cantik juga ternyata dengan surai pink panjang dan wajahku yang bulat. umm untuk ukuran tubuh aku lumayan sexy hehe.

Aku melangkah kearah bak mandi dan mulai berendam. uhh segar nya berendam di pagi hari seperti ini memang menyenangkan.

Ohh iya aku belum mengenalkan diriku. namaku Sakura Haruno dan aku adalah anak tungal dari pasangan Kazuki Haruno dan Fubuki Haruno. ayahku adalah seorang pandai besi di kota ini. sedangkan ibuku adalah seorang pembisnis Gremory. Gremory adalah sejenis buku sihir yang biasa di pakai semua orang untuk melakukan kegiatan nya sehari hari.

Aku juga mempunyai Gremory ku sendiri. tentu nya pemberian ibu hehe. ohh aku juga bersekolah di K.H.A.[Konoha Highscool Academi ] sebuah sekolah sihir di kerajaan api ini. sekolah itu terletak di pusat kota Lotus.

Di sekolah itu ada tiga kelas yang berbeda. [Knight] [Wizard] dan [Mage Wizard Knight]. juga ada tingkatan tersendiri bagi siswa siswi nya di mulai dari.

Bronze 1 sampai 10 tingkatan

Silver 1 sampai 10 tingkatan

Gold 1 sampai 10 tingkatan

Black Rings 1 sampai 10 tingkatan

Cristal White 1 Sampai 10 tingkatan

Dan yang terakhir adalah Blue Diamond 1 sampai 10 tingkatan nya. semua tingkatan itu di bedakan dengan jubah nya. untuk bronze jubah cokelat. untuk silver jubah putih polos. untuk gold jubah emas bertudung. untuk black rings jubah hitam bertudung. untuk cristal white jubah putih bertudung dengan berlian di dadanya atau sebuah nama sekolah nya. dan yang terakhir untuk blue diamond berjubah apapun dengan banyak berlian menghiasi jubah nya.

Dan aku hanya bronze tingkatan ke 10 itu juga aku capai dengan latihan keras yang kujalani setiap bulan hehe bukan setiap hari. sepertinya sampai disini dulu perkenalanya.

~Sakura pov end~

Setelah selesai mandi Sakura bergegas keluar kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk di tubuh nya. sehabis mandi Sakura merasa segar kembali. ia berjalan kearah lemari pakain nya. melepas handuk dan mengenakan pakaian (seperti di canon shippuden). Sakura lalu mengambil jubah nya dan memakai nya. ia juga mengambil sebuah Gremory bergambar bunga sakura dan berwarna pink. yang ia taruh di samping pingang nya.

Sebelum keluar Sakura melihat penampilanya dulu di kaca lemari. yup menurutnya penampilanya sudah perfec.

Sakura keluar dari kamar nya dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. dimana ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu dirinya untuk ikut sarapan keluarga.

~Skip time~

Sekarang Sakura sedang berjalan di jalanan ibu kota Lotus kerajaan api sambil membawa tas ransel. menuju ke sekolah nya. untuk hari ini dan seterus nya ia akan tinggal di asrama putri.

Sesampai nya di gerbang K.H.A Sakura di sambut dengan pemandangan menakjubkan dari sekolah itu. dengan halaman yang sangat luas dan beberapa kolam air mancur juga pepohonan yang menghiasi lahan yang sangat luas itu.

" [Wather magic : tricky ] "

 **Braaass!**

" Kyaaaaa ..."

Teriak Sakura saat seseorang menyiramkan air ketubuhnya hingga seragam nya basah kuyub. Sakura melihat kearah pelakunya yang tak lain adalah rival semasa kecil nya. siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino.

" well ..apa kabar jidat.."

Ucap Ino menyapa Sakura. untuk penampilan nya seperti di Canon shipuden dengan jubah silver dan mendali di dadanya yang bertuliskan angka 3. lingkaran sihir berwarna biru menghilang dari telapak tangan Ino setelah puas menyapa rival nya.

" pig ...kau keterlaluan ..kau tau ini hari pertamaku masuk..."

Gremory milik Sakura melayang di hadapanya. Gremory itu membuka dan mencari halaman yang Sakura inginkan. setelah dapat yang ia inginkan Sakura tersenyum.

" datanglah wahai.. pengikutku aku membutuhkan mu..[Sumoning Beast Una] "

Ucap Sakura. setelah itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna pink di hadapan nya dan dari lingkaran sihir itu keluarlah se'ekor siput sebesar sapi.

" hahaha.. kau masih saja mengunakan si Una..? kau tidak berubah ya jidat .."

Ino tertawa melihat sahabat sekaligus rival nya itu masih sama seperti dulu ketika mereka masih kecil. Ino tidak tau kenapa sahabat/rival nya itu suka sekali membuatnya tertawa.

Wajah Sakura memerah malu. selalu dan selalu di tertawakan oleh Ino. dari mereka kecil hingga kini mereka berusia 17 tahun. sahabat/rival nya itu tidak pernah berubah dan tetap mengesalkan.

" apanya yang lucu..pig? Una bisa saja menyakitimu ...sekarang serang dia Una! "

" umm jidat? "

" Unaaa.. serang diaa.. buat Ino pig itu menderita patah tulang.. "

Siput yang bernama Una itu bergerak sangat lambat dan berusaha menyerang Ino di hadapa nya. bahkan tidak terasa sudah lima menit siput itu berusaha menyerang Ino. tapi dari tadi belum juga seperempat jalan siput itu sudah sangat kelelahan dan akhirnya jatuh berguling kesamping. seketika wajah Sakura blank.

" hahaha ...aduuh ahaha ..ya ampun jidat ..kau memang tidak berubah dari dulu ahaha.."

Ino tertawa memegang perutnya yg sakit karena dari tadi ia tidak berhenti tertawa. kelakuan kedua rival itu menjadi tontonan murid K.H.A yang kebetulan melitas dan melihat mereka.

" piiigg! ..kau mengesalkan "

Wajah Sakura benar benar merah seperti tomat dan dari kepalanya keluar asap. tapi dalam hati Sakura sunguh senang melihat sahabat baik nya itu tertawa.

" hehe maaf ..maaf.. hmm baiklah [Magic Clean] "

Muncul lingkaran sihir biru di atas Sakura. perlahan lingkaran sihir itu turun menembus tubuh Saura dari kepala hingga sampai pada kaki nya. sekarang terlihatlah pakaian Sakura yang kembali kering seperti semula.

 **Wussh!**

 **Kwak kwak!**

Semua siswa dan siswi dihalaman Akademi di kejutkan oleh se'ekor burung gagak sebesar mobil yang mendarat tidak jauh dari hadapan Sakura dan Ino. Sakura memperhatikan burung itu yang perlahan bercayaha dan menyusut membentuk seseorang. setelah cahaya itu menghilang terlihatlah pemuda berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam dan berwajah tampan bagaikan seorang pangeran.

" kyaaa Sasuke-kun.."

" ohhh my darling Sasuke-kun.."

" kyaaaa Sasuke-kun i love you "

Uchiha Sasuke salah satu Megician berbakat yang ada di K.H.S. untuk penampilanya (sama seperti di canon shipuden) dengan jubah hitam dan sebuah mendali di dadanya yang bertuliskan angaka 1. itu artinya tingkatan Sasuke sangat mengagumkan Black Rings tingkat 1.

Sasuke menghiraukan teriakan dari fansgirl nya. apa mereka tidak lelah setiap hari seperti itu? pandangan Sasuke tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura. jelas saja Sakura merona melihat betapa tampanya Uchiha Sasuke itu.

' anak baru kah? heh aku bisa bermain dengan nya..'

Batin Sasuke tersenyum licik saat melihat Sakura yang ternyata lumayan cantik dan sexy juga. Sasuke berkedip nakal pada Sakura. seketika semua siswi berteriak heboh bahkan Sakura pun merona dan hampir pingsan oleh pesona sang Uchiha.

~Cange Scane~

Sore hari di sebuah dermaga tepat di wilayah kota lotus karajaan api konoha. terlihat sebuah batang pohon kelapa yang mengapung mendekati dermaga dan di atas nya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian yang compang camping termasuk jubah nya.

" mou~ ..knapa tou-san menyuruhku ke dermaga? "

Runtuk kesal Sakura saat setelah habis jam pelajaran sekolah. ayah nya tiba tiba menghubungi nya lewat Call Magic. dan menyuruh nya ke dermaga untuk mengabil pesanan ayah nya. itu yang ayah nya bilang. dan Sakura hanya bisa menurut perkataan ayah nya.

Setelah berjalan menyusuri dermaga Sakura sampai di kapal yang di maksud ayah nya.

" ano.. permisi Ojii-san saya mau.. mengambil pesanan Tou-san "

Ucap Sakura ramah pada kakek tua yang duduk di pingiran kapal. kakek itu yang merasa di pangil menengok dan mendapati seorang gadis remaja bersurai pink panjang.

" ohh kamu pasti anak dari Kazuki-san ya?"

" ya Ojii-san.."

" umm tunggu sebentar.."

Kakek itu berajak memasuki kapal kecil nya. setelah beberapa saat kakek itu keluar membawa sebuah batu berwarna hijau sebesar bola dan menaruh nya di dapan Sakura.

" ini pesanan ayahmu..nah silahkan di bawa.."

" ano ..Ojii-san bisakah ..anda menyimpankan nya di [Scroll Magic] "

" Are? kau tidak bisa.. sihir penyimpan? "

Sakura menganguk pelan. ya dirinya memang tidak bisa sihir penyimpan. sebenarnya bisa tapi Sakura jarang mempelajari sihir itu bahkan tidak pernah mempelajarinya. kakek tua itu mengambil Scroll dan menaruh batu itu di atas nya. seketika mucul lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dan menelan batu itu masuk kedalam [Scroll Magic].

' s-sugoi.. sihir penyimpan memang berguna..'

Batin Sakura kagum melihat dengan mata kepalanya nya sendiri. sihir penyimpan itu menakjubkan dan sangat berguna. mungkin dia akan mempelajarinya lain waktu. kakek tua itu memberikan [Scroll Magic] pada Sakura dan Sakura menerima nya dengan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sakura berjalan di pingiran dermaga. tapi entah kenapa Sakura berhenti dan melihat ke arah laut. pemandangan nya sunguh indah bagi Sakura. melihat matahari yang hapir tengelam.

 **Tling tling!**

Merasa ada pangilan Sakura mengangkat nya. muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna pink sebesar bola tenis di telinga kanan nya.

" moshi ~moshi.. siapa ini? "

' SAKURAAAA~ '

Sakura langsung menjauhkan telinga nya dari lingkaran itu. sambil mengerutu mengupat sahabat nya yang se'enak jidat berteriak menyakitkan telinga.

" Inoo pig ..ada apa? ..dan tidak usah berteriak seperti itu ..telingaku sakit.."

' hehe maaf ..maaf habis kau kucari tidak ada...kenapa kau menghilang sehabis jam ..pelajaran Sakura? '

" ohh itu aku di suruh Tou-san ..untuk mengambil ..pesananya.. apa hanya itu yang kau tanyakan pig? ..sampai berteriak segitunya.."

' ada lagi sih ..Sasuke datang ke asrama perempuan ..'

" terus..? "

' terus ..dia mencarimu Sakura..'

" ohh ..men- Ehhhh.. me-mencariku ..S-Sasuke-kun ..mencariku? "

' Kyaaaa... Sasuke-kun mencariku? mimpi apa aku kemarin?..sampai pangeran sekolah mencariku ..' batin Sakura senang. siapa yang tidak senang coba? di cari pangeran sekolah. mugkin nanti ada gosip hangat seorang siswi baru dekat dengan pengeran sekolah. betapa senang nya Sakura kalau itu menjadi kenyataan.

Sedang asyik berbicara dengan Ino lewat [Call Magic]. Sakura tidak menyadari ada sebuah tentakel yang merayap pelan di belakang nya.

" Pig ..tol- ehh? ..KYAAAAAAA! "

Tiba tiba sebuah tentakel melilit tubuh Sakura dan menarik nya.

' Sakura kau kenapa?.. Sakura halo? Sakura.. SAKU- '

[Call Magic] akan terputus saat penguna nya mematikan nya atau berada jauh dari jangkauan nya.

Mata Sakura melebar saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapan nya. di hadapan Sakura ada se'ekor [Mistiqal Beast] yang berukuran sangat besar dan berbentuk gurita dengan sepuluh tentakel besar nya.

Sakura mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari lilitan tentakel [Mistiqal Beast] itu. walaupun dia sudah berusaha tapi tetap saja lilitan itu tidak terlepas malah sangat kuat melilit tubuh nya.

Mata merah dari gurita raksasa itu melihat Sakura dengan pandangan tajam. Sakura sangat ketakutan melihat monster gurita itu. apa dia akan mati disini? bahkan ia masih perawan! apa dia di takdirkan mati sebagai perawan?.

 **" GOAAAARRR! "**

 **Blaar! blaarr!**

Gurita itu maraung mengamuk tentakel nya menghantam ke segala arah. Sakura takut sangat takut. berharap seseorang datang dan menyelamatkan nya. ia berjanji kalau itu seorang laki laki maka akan ia jadikan suaminya suatu hari nanti. kalau itu seorang perempuan maka ia jadikan soudara angkatnya. Sakura berharap sang dewi mendengar doa nya.

" [Fire Blaze : Rise Destruction] "

 **Duaak!**

 **Blaaarrrr!**

Sebuah hataman berkekuatan api penghancur menghantam gurita itu. hinga membuat gurita itu menghantam laut dan menciptakan gelombang kejut yang mempu mengulingkan beberapa kapal di dermaga itu.

" Kyaaa ..."

Teriak Sakura saat terlepas dari lilitan tentakel gurita itu. tiba tiba seseorang menangkap tubuhnya dan membawanya terbang.

Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menyelamatkan nya. dia seperti pangeran wajah nya sengat tampan bahkan melebihi sang Uchiha. ia merasa ada getaran di tubuhnya. jatung Sakura bedetak tak karuan.

Setelah sampai di pingiran dermaga pemuda itu turun dan menurunkan Sakura. Sakura masih terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu.

" apa kau terluka? "

Di tanya seperti itu Sakura hanya diam saja. pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi nya. apa gadis itu gagar otak? atau terkena sesuatu saat di lilit [Mistiqal Beast] itu?

 **" GOAAARR! "**

Gurita itu kembali bangkit walaupun setengah kepalanya sudah hancur. Sakura terkejut mendengar raungan gurita itu. tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan erat.

" ehh? "

Pemuda itu jelas terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura. apa sampai segitunya gadis ini ketakutan? dengan [Mistiqal Beast] itu.

" bisakah kamu lepaskan sebentar? ..aku akan membereskan gurita itu.."

" ..umm Hati-hati "

Ucap Sakura. dengan berat hati Sakura melepaskan pelukan nya pada tubuh pemuda itu. padahal ia suka aroma jeruk yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berbalik menghadap gurita yang sedang mengamuk di hadapan nya. tubuh pemuda itu berasap dan perlahan kedua lengan nya tebakar api.

Sakura jelas terkejut dengan kemampuan pemuda itu. terbakar tapi tidak merasakan sakit? sunguh itu sihir yang hebat dan baru pertama kali Sakura melihat nya.

' kalau perkiraan ku benar ..gurita itu [Mistiqal Beast] tingkat 4 ..kalau begitu akan ku gunakan cara itu..'

Batin pemuda itu atau yang kita kenal Naruto Namikaze. perlahan api di kedua lengan nya menjalar ke tubuh nya. hingga kini seluruh tubuh Naruto terselimuti oleh api. tidak berhenti di situ saja api itu seperti termakan oleh api lain. ya api di tubuh Naruto berubah warna menjadi biru.

Api biru di tubuh Naruto berkobar ganas. Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan nya kesamping. terciptalah dua lingkaran sihir yang terbuat dari api biru. dari dua lingkaran sihir itu terciptalah dua senjata tombak bewarna biru. bermata tiga pedang di ujungnya. Naruto mengengam dua tombak itu dan melihat kearah [Mistiqal Beast] dengan raut wajah dingin.

(A/N :seperti sejatanya Sanada Yukimurai anime Sengoku Basara tapi berwarna biru)

Sunguh Sakura sangat terkejut dengan kemampuan pemuda yang ada di hadapanya itu. selain bisa mengeluarkan api tanpa lingkaran sihir? pemuda itu juga mengelurakan senjata dari lingkaran sihir! yang berarti pemuda di hadapanya ini clas [Mage Wizard Knight]!

 **Swuus!**

Naruto melesat terbang dengan cepat kearah monster gurita itu. tapi gurita itu tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mendekati nya. ia mengarahkan ke sepuluh tentakel nya untuk menghadang Naruto.

Naruto menghindari setiap tentakel yang berusaha menyerang nya. Naruto menghindar ke samping dan mengayunkan tobak nya memotong tiga tentakel sekaligus!

 **" GOAAAARR! "**

Mahluk gurita itu berteriak kesakitan. dia menyerang Naruto membabi buta. tapi tetap saja Naruto bisa menghindari semua serangan nya dan memotong beberapa tentakel nya lagi.

" Berjuanglah...Darling "

Teriak Sakura menyemangati Naruto. dari pingir pelabuhan. Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut hingga menghilangkan konsentrasi nya. alahasil satu serangan berhasil mengenai tubuh Naruto.

 **Duak!**

 **Blaaaar!**

" Tidakk Darlingg..! "

Teriak Sakura kawatir saat melihat Darling nya terkena hataman tentakel [Mistiqal Beast] itu.

 **Braas!**

Naruto keluar dari dalam air dan melesat kelangit. Sakura yang melihat itu merasa lega Darling nya tidak terluka. api biru di tubuh Naruto semakin berkobar mengila. Naruto menyatukan kedua ujung tongkat nya. karena tarikan gravitasi Naruto melesat dengan cepat dari langit.

" [Blue Fire : Dust Tornedo] "

Naruto berputar perlahan cepat samakin cepat dan menjadi sangat cepat. dari putaran itu membentuk seperti bor api biru dari langit. yang melesat turun mengarah pada gurita itu.

Gurita itu mengarahkan semua tentakel nya yang tersisa untuk menghalang laju bor api biru itu. tapi semua tentakel nya tergilas hingga hacur tidak kuat melawan keganasan api biru milik Naruto.

 **Duuum!**

 **Blaaarr!**

" Kyaaaaaa.."

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar saat bor api biru itu menghantam monster gurita. hingga membuat gelombang kejut yang sangat dasyat mementalkan apapun di radius 10 km termasuk Sakura dan beberapa kapal di pinggir dermaga.

Beberapa saat kemudian. terlihat beberapa potong daging gurita yang mengambang di laut. pelabuhan yang tadinya di penuhi beberapa kapal. terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa kapal yang terbalik di daratan.

Naruto terlihat mambawa tubuh Sakura yang pisan. setelah itu Naruto menurunkan tubuh Sakura perlahan lahan. Naruto memandang wajah Sakura yang terlihat damai saat pingsan. Naruto mendekati wajah nya ke wajah Sakura. pandangan Naruto beralih ke leher jenjang Sakura.

Natuto beralih turun keleher Sakura. ia menghirup aroma cery yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura secara alami. Naruto tersenyum sebelum...

 **Craass~**

" Kyaaaaaaaaa...! "

Terdengar suara teriakan yang mengema di seluruh penjuru pelabuhan.

 **To Becontinue.**

ini hanya percobaan hehe..buat cerita fantasi kedua.

White log out..


	2. Chapter 2

Pengumuman..hehe

maaf maaf kalau karya saya jelek jelek semua ...terimakasih sudah mau membaca karya saya..hehe

Hiatus entah sampai kapan munkin sampai punya Hp lgi(kejual tadi malamT_T)

Ini saja ke warnet ..padahal legend of doujutsu sudah 2k tingal tambah 2k lgi update..tapi mau bagaimana lagi hp tidak ada..bagitu juga dengan ceritaku lain nya yg rencana nya akan up bersamaan..

hanya itu saja maaf untuk yg menungu kelanjutan ceritaku.. (munkin gk ada yg menungu) ...terimakasih.

Log out


End file.
